Sun y su nueva aventura
by mordredd
Summary: Un viejo amigo y rival se encaran en una feroz batalla, uno para defender su titulo de campeón de la liga y el otro para convertirse en el nuevo campeón. Ademas, comenzará la búsqueda de una vieja amistad... *Este es mi primer fanfic, espero puedan darme una review sobre el para ver en que puntos flojeo y seguir escribiendo la historia :)*


**Viejo amigo e inolvidables recuerdos.**

y allí me encontraba yo en el campo de batalla, luchando ferozmente por defender mi título de campeón de la liga.

Salazze, ¡usa lanzallamas en contra de Raichu! - le ordené a mi pokémon -

Su raichu cayó debilitado, y, saco su ultimo pokémon, se trataba de un Incineroar.

Incineroar, ¡usa terremoto! - gritó el retador - creo que esto estará parejo, ¿no es así campeón? - sonrió de una manera sutil.

Salazze cayó debilitado, y rápidamente lo regresé a la pokebola, no sin antes agradecerle por lo que había hecho.

Muchas gracias Salazze, hiciste un estupendo trabajo - susurré a la pokebola - Muy bien retador, aquí se decide todo, a ambos nos quedan 1 pokémon, vayamos con todo - señalé al retador y lo miré firmemente.

Arrojé la pokebola, y de ella, salió mi primer pokémon, aquel con el que había vivido toda mi aventura hasta llegar aquí y convertirme en campeón.

Primarina, ¡ve! - exclamé.

Je, ¿no te traé recuerdos campeón?, ¿recuerdas ese día de nuestro primer combate?, Sun; mi incineroar era un litten muy pequeño y tu primarina era un popplio muy juguetón, esto me da mucha nostalgia - Preguntó el retador mientras alzaba una gran sonrisa.

Si, Hau, fuiste la primera persona que combatí cuando obtuve a mi popplio, y, a partir de ahí, nos convertimos en buenos amigos, superando las pruebas y combatiendo a los chicos malos - solté una carcajada y sonreí.

Quien lo diría, te convertiste en el primer campeón de la liga de Alola hace algunos años y ahora yo en Kahuna de la isla Melemele - Hau exclamó mientras mantenía su sonrisa.

Si, ha sido un camino muy largo, y ha valido totalmente la pena, pero, basta de charla, y demoslo todo aquí y ahora - borré la sonrisa de mi rostro y me puse de una postura retadora - vamos Hau, como en los viejos tiempos.

Comenzó una pelea frenética entre nuestro ultimo pokémon, Primarina lo estaba dando todo por mí, mientras que su Incineroar no se quedaba atrás, estábamos igualados en poder y, a pesar de la desventaja de tipo, su incineroar no se daba por vencido. Nuestra pelea llevaba al menos 10 minutos, quizá mas, pero, como campeón de la liga tenía que defender mi titulo y fue ahí en una oportunidad donde incineroar se durmió debido al canto de mi primarina, decidí terminar con todo y retener mi titulo. rematé con el ataque Z de primarina "Oceanic Operetta". Incineroar cayó debilitado, y Hau inmediatamente se acerco hacía el.

¿Estas bien incineroar? - preguntó Hau angustiado.

incineroar solamente sonrió a Hau, y se desmayó. Regreso a incinearoar a su pokebola, mientras yo me acerque a mi primarina.

Buen trabajo primarina, muchas gracias por ayudarme a llegar hasta aquí, tu y los demás, gracias - le agradecí a primarina con una sonrisa en mi rostro y la abracé.

primarina me sonrió y respondió al abrazo, la regresé a su pokebola para que pudiera descansar, y después, me acerque con Hau.

Buen trabajo Hau, casi me derrotas - con una sonrisa en mi rostro, le dije a Hau mientras le ofrecía un saludo con la mano.

Wow, realmente ahora entiendo porque estas en este lugar de campeón, inclusive pudiste derrotar a mi abuelo - dijo Hau mientras nos dábamos las manos.

Si, es una lastima que tu abuelo se haya retirado de ser Kahuna y te haya cedido el puesto - dije a Hau en un tono sarcástico.

Jajaja, eres bastante bromista Sun.

Vamos, te acompaño al centro pokémon para que tus pokémon se recuperen - le dije a Hau.

Salimos del edificio de la liga pokémon, el cual, se encontraba en la cima del monte lanakila, era un lugar frio y era la montaña mas grande de Alola.

Mientras bajamos el monte, me surgió preguntarle a Hau ciertas cosas.

Hau, ¿Lillie sigue en Alola? - Pregunté con mirada de extrañeza

Si, me contó algo acerca de que, su madre, Lusamine, se fusiono con un UE, me pareció tonto de creer e imposible, pero, al parecer, esa fue la razón por la que se fue a Kanto - Respondió Hau con una mirada entristecida.

Es real, yo estuve ahí, luche con ella, fue extraño de ver - Dije desconcertado.

¡¿QUE?! - exclamo Hau con una mirada de asombro - entonces, ¿tu lo viste todo?.

Si, fue algo que Lillie me hizo jurar no decir a nadie, pero, ahora que ya te lo dijo, no tengo mas motivo para ocultarlo - respondí a la pregunta que Hau me había hecho.

Sabes, deberíamos visitarla, tenemos que ir a Kanto - Dijo Hau con una mirada de determinación - la extraño y quiero decirle muchas cosas que no pude decirle ese día que ella partió a Kanto.

Si, yo también, extraño su compañía - En mi mente me sonroje, porque, recordé ese momento cuando visitamos la cueva del guardián y estuvimos bastante juntos uno del otro - sabes, te apoyo, debemos ir, podremos ver a Lillie de nuevo y quien sabe, ver nuevas cosas que no tenemos aquí en Alola.

Entonces esta decidido, ¡iremos a Kanto! - Exclamo Hau, y acelero el paso al centro pokémon.

¡Es-Espera Hau, no me dejes atrás!.

 _*Espero criticas constructivas sobre mi primer escrito, soy nuevo en esto y quiero opiniones de ustedes :), leeré todo lo que me pongan y en caso de haber aceptación la continuare hasta terminarlo*_


End file.
